


D&D Under the Sea

by sweepingdonut



Series: Crocheted Creations [22]
Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game), Original Work
Genre: Crochet, Dungeons & Dragons References, Fiber Arts, Gen, Octopi & Squid, Octopus, Sea Monsters, Tentacles, silliness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 17:06:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28674183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweepingdonut/pseuds/sweepingdonut
Summary: I cast 'charm octopus!'
Series: Crocheted Creations [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2106000
Comments: 12
Kudos: 13
Collections: Exchanges After Dark Birthday Bash 2021





	D&D Under the Sea

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Alana](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alana/gifts).




End file.
